


Jealous

by Awryen



Series: OTP: Moonlighting [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, mention of torian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awryen/pseuds/Awryen
Summary: Gault wrestles with some feelings he never would have thought to feel
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter/Gault Rennow
Series: OTP: Moonlighting [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240973
Kudos: 3





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is during their one last job after the Great Hunt.

Gault was annoyed. Super annoyed. And he was a little afraid as to why that was. Surely he hadn't...? No. It wasn't that. He was just annoyed that some upstart wanted to horn in on his plaything.

He and Mry'da were in the Den of the Beast, searching for the fabled creature that even Mandalore's own people couldn't kill. But he couldn't get the intense looks from that one Mandalorian whelp out of his head. The kid was practically panting over his boss.

So, when the ghastly beast finally appeared, he fought a lot more savagely, more viciously than even when he and Mry'da faced down Jedi Master Jarro.

And now, to make matters worse, when his boss was schooling one other cocky Mando on how to truely bounty hunt, the other whelp was looking at her as though she were the next up and come Mandalore. His hand itched to reach for his rifle, but he knew the woman beside him wouldn't appreciate it if he were to blast the kid, seeing as he was the only one who hadn't insulted them when they showed up.

After Mry'da put the heart of the thing in carbonite, along with the head plate that he himself carved off the beast (it'd make a great wall piece in the ship), they left for the week and a half long trip back to the Spirit of Vengence.

Before he could stalk off to change and maybe let off some steam, he felt a hand at the crook of his arm.

"Red? You ok? You don't normally fight so rough."

Gault turned slightly and was taken aback by the genuine worry on her face. And he suddenly felt guilty for worrying her. It wasn't her fault that she was amazingly talented and beautiful...in a rough kind of way...

"I'm fine, Ry. It's nothing to worry about. And it's all on my end _anyway_ ," he said, giving her a reassuring smile. She cocked her head to the side, still giving him a look that said she wasn't entirely convinced, but let the matter drop.

"If you're sure...hurry and _change_. I've got a _good_ bottle of Corellian Reserve that needs drinking," she said, the worry falling away to only show in her eyes as she smiled slyly at him.

"Oooh, pour me a few good fingers of that and I'll be upstairs in about _ten minutes_ ," Gault purred.

Nodding, she headed up stairs as he continued for the crew quarters and the awaiting fresher.

Yes, he admitted, he had been a tad bit jealous, but he knew it was all for nothing. He didn't see any interest on her part and she still wanted him in her bed, if that invitation was anything to go by. Now, if he'd just get the guilt from his past to go away...


End file.
